And So It Happened
by Ant-Carrying-A-Rubber-Tree
Summary: Kagome and Trunks traveled to the past to warn them of the Androids. What secrets are the pair hiding? Rated T for language. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Trunks and Kagome were limping home from a once-again-lost fight with the androids. The pair of almost-robots had slaughtered an entire city this time, and a helpless child was caught in the fray when the demi-saiyans and androids were battling. Android 17 had picked the child up, and shot him with ki right in front of Trunks and Kagome. It made Kagome so angry, she ascended to Super Saiyan.

Trunks had already become one; watching the death of Gohan, the pair's mentor and older brother figure did that to him. Androids 17 and 18 had beat them badly, so they swiftly – and smartly – retreated.

"Damn them!" Trunks shouted, "Damn them!" Kagome looked slightly worried about him. "Relax, Trunks. Bulma said she had something that could help us, right? Let's hurry to your home." She gave the lavender-haired man a light kiss on the cheek, and they continued to what was left of Capsule Corp.

…**~*0*~…**

When Bulma saw the battered and bruised Trunks and Kagome walk into her home, she ran up to them, panicking. "Oh dear! What happened to you? You tried fighting the androids again, didn't you?" she babbled quickly. Trunks let out an exasperated sigh. "Mother, can you get the first aid kit? I'm pretty sure it's back by the lab." Bulma walked away after a slight nod.

Kagome let out a chuckle after Bulma had disappeared behind the door. "She's so protective," she smiled. Trunks looked slightly irritated, saying, "Mother just doesn't want to lose us after losing the rest of the Z gang."

Before Kagome could reply, Bulma came back in. "Here you two go! Fresh bandages. When you two finish, I'll show you something I've working on for a while," the bluenette said with a wink.

…*~0~*…

Trunks and Kagome stared at the strange machine. Then at Bulma. Then back at the machine again. "You expect the two of us to fit _together_ in that thing?" they shouted in unison. Bulma looked slightly sheepish, but said, "I only had a limited amount of supplies! Be grateful I managed to find even this much! And besides, you _are_ a couple, so I figured it wouldn't have been that big a deal if Kagome had to sit in your lap."

The pair blushed. They had only been together for a few weeks. Chi-Chi had been really happy for them, saying that she wished Goku, Gohan, and Goten were here to see them as boyfriend and girlfriend. Kagome felt slightly depressed when thinking about her brothers (Goten and her were twins) and father, but was happy Chi-Chi approved.

"Fine. We'll do it." Kagome stated suddenly, "I want to see if we can save Dad, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and everyone else." She looked extremely serious, contradicting with her normally positive personality. Trunks looked at her for a moment, then gave up, sighing. "Fine, I'll go with you," he said, smirking, "I mean, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into without me?" "Trunks!" Kagome huffed, pouting. The boy merely shrugged and walked over to the time machine.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

…~*0*~…

**(With the Z gang in the Present)**

"Man, it's hot out," Krillin complained. The group was looking for Frieza, for they had felt his ki in this area. "Shut up, weakling," Vegeta growled, "look for Freiza, and don't start compla-." As the Saiyan was speaking, there was a loud crash. Everyone stopped until they saw a… Super Saiyan? But he looked nothing like any of the Saiyans or demi-saiyans they knew! And then there was a girl with jet black hair and blue eyes right behind him.

He quickly killed Frieza and King Cold with a sword he had on him. Then the girl, who looked no more than seventeen, walked up to their remains and turned them to ash with a pinkish light that was most definitely _not_ ki. She muttered about it being better than they deserved and walked up to the Super Saiyan. The boy powered down, and he had purple hair and purpley-blue eyes. He strpped the sword back onto his back and was wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket.

Vegeta stalked up to the pair, shouting, "How is that possible? You cannot be a Saiyan! I know there are only me, Kakarot, and his brat left!" The boy just looked at him. "We can't tell you who we are, but we can tell you that the one you call Son Goku is arriving here in about two hours." Bulma gave them a skeptical look, questioning, "And why should we believe you? Or even trust you?" "Because we may be your only hope!" the girl screamed.

The boy gave her a comforting hug and looked to the Z fighters, "I have sodas. Just wait. Please?"

…~*0*~…

As Goku descended from space, Gohan jumped up, shouting joyously, "Dad! Dad, you're back!" Goku hopped out of his ship in strange clothing, which was not his usual gi. "Goku!" they all said in unison, running up for a giant group hug. "Hey, guys! How've you been?" He looked so happy-go-lucky and carefree. Trunks hated to ruin it.

"Um, Goku? We need to speak to you. Alone."

...~*0*~...

_**(A/N: Oh my God! It's so crappy! Please, someone give some critisism. I know it went a little too fast, but I had no idea how else to write it! I apologise to TheElegantFaerie, of whom's challange it was. I'm so sorry! xD)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Forgot to mention this last time, but I know that Goten was born after Cell. Just imagine he was born a year or so earlier. I will probably be changing a couple things for the story's convenience, but I will warn you about it.) **

**(I felt so loved after seeing all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. THANK YOU! Everyone from (most to least): The USA, Canada, Philippines, UK, Brazil, Spain, Australia, Germany, Italy, Mexico, Bahrain, and Vietnam! Love all o' ya! :D I'm sorry this chappie is so short, but I'll have the third posted soon! And I don't own _DBZ_ or _Inuyasha _or any of the characters!)**

…**~*0*~…**

**Chapter 2**

Goku looked at them, slightly confused. "Who are you? I don't remember you guys," he said, not unkindly. "Well, Goku-" Trunks started, but was cut off by Krillin saying excitedly, "He just killed Frieza! With a sword! And he went Super Saiyan!" The tall Saiyan looked thoughtful for a moment. Kagome was slightly surprised.

'_Hmm,' _she thought with a smile, _'Never thought I'd say this, but I never thought Dad would ever think about, well, anything! From what Mom says, he'd just jump right into everything and say whatever he wanted before thinking about it!'_

She was jarred out of her thoughts by Trunks shaking her shoulder slightly. "Come on, Goku agreed," he said quietly. She nodded quickly and followed after the two men.

…**~*0*~…**

Trunks had just finished telling Goku their amazing, if not slightly unbelievable, story. The peace right before the Androids all the way to what was present day for them.

Goku looked slightly skeptical until his mouth widened into a grin. "So you came just to warn us? Thanks for the medicine!" Trunks's and Kagome's jaws hit the floor. He really believed them? No wonder Bulma said he was too trusting.

"And," he continued, "I was wondering. Who are your parents?" Kagome started laughing hysterically and Trunks sputtered a bit. Piccolo and Goku, on the other hand, looked puzzled, to the utter confusion of the friends with Piccolo. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Kagome, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing so hard, merely said, "That's up to Trunks, not me. I could probably tell you, but I don't wanna risk it."

"Great, Kagome, now he knows our names!" Trunks muttered, but then said, "Well, my parents…. Are standing right over there." he said, almost in a question. Kagome looked slightly miffed. "Come on, Trunks! Just tell him already! You're so stubborn…" "Oh, like you can talk! You're worse than a donkey!" Goku cut in with a "Hey!" and that was that.

"My parents will surprise you. A lot. My mom's Bulma and my dad's Vegeta." Goku stood for a moment in shocked silence before falling over anime style. "W-WHAAAAAT? Vegeta? A father? With Bulma of all people? I mean, I see how it works, but man…." He smiled a bit near the end. "Well, what about you Kagome?"

"Um, I'm not so sure I can tell you, but please don't tell anyone about Trunks? Please? I don't want to risk him never being born!" she said quickly.

Goku put on a smile, saying, "Sure! Just make sure you're here in three years, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! It's just that I'm gonna be going on vacation, and I wanna leave you guys at least something to hold you over. Enjoy! I don't own _Inuyasha _or _DBZ_!)**

**...~*0*~...**

**Chapter 3**

**3 Years Later….**

The present Z-gang had just gotten to the cliff. Well, most of them.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She was holding a newborn Trunks in her arms; the little child's eyes glaring at nothing.

"I don't know," Goku replied. "Maybe he's late. I know he'd never miss out on a good fight. But look at the baby you got there!"

Bulma smirked. "You'll never guess his father. It's Vegeta."

"WHAAAAT?" The group (other than Yamcha and Goku) was shocked. Goku decided this was a good time to say, "And Chi-Chi's pregnant!"

As soon as he was finished speaking, there was a loud BOOM and an explosion.

They all turned toward the noise, slightly panicked. "There's no large ki over there! What's going on?" Yamcha said. He flew over, quickly followed by everyone else who could fly.

Bulma put her hand on her hip and said to herself, "Oh, there's no _way_ they're leaving me here! Come on, Trunks." She climbed into her helicopter and turned the ignition.

…**~*0*~…**

Trunks and Kagome had just arrived in this timeline as the Z-gang took flight towards the city being attacked. "Come on, Trunks!" Kagome said with a smile, "Let's go kick some android butt!"

Trunks re-capsulized the time machine and looked at the happy girl. His face softened and he said, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll be careful while we're here."

Kagome giggled a little. "Trunks! You're being silly! Don't you remember my adventures at home? I'll be fine." Trunks looked unconvinced, but let the subject slide. Kagome continued, saying, "We better hurry. Oh, I can't wait to see their faces when they find out I can go Super Saiyan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trunks and Kagome had finally reached the area where they felt the Z-gang's ki.

"Finally!" Kagome shouted, excited. The pair had been searching for a good hour and both were slightly exhausted. Trunks shook his head. _You would think that after all we've been through that she wouldn't complain so much._

There was a large pit in the ground, a mangled mess of machinery in the middle. Everyone was either talking to each other or pacing around the hole, seemingly deep in thought. They all had worried and confused expressions on their faces.

Trunks shouted, "Hey!" taking all of them out of their conversations and own minds. Bulma was the first to recover from seeing them. "Get over here," she said, "and tell us if this is one of the androids. The Dr. Gero android said he was going to activate more only a couple of minutes ago!"

Kagome and Trunks rushed over to the crater in the ground and gently floated to the bottom, grimacing. Kagome got there first and started saying "No!" over and over and louder and louder. "Kags?" Trunks questioned, "What's wrong?" But his eyes widened as he got a good look at the destroyed android. It looked nothing like Numbers 17 and 18! _Crap!_ He thought franticly, _What'll we do, what'll we do? _Kagome looked up slowly and said quietly to the rest of the Z-gang, "This is the wrong android! Dr. Gero must be going to activate the real ones!"

Vegeta looked slightly miffed. "Then tell us what the **real** ones look like so we don't mess up again!" Trunks looked at his father then glanced at everyone else, speaking firmly, "They are Androids 17 and 18. 17 is a boy with straight black hair about as long as mine. He has a black T-shirt and orange bandana he always wears. 18 is a pretty girl with blonde hair that is a little bit longer than Android 17's is. She is constantly changing her clothing, but she started out in a black shirt with a denim jacket. They both have blue eyes. The only difference from a normal human is their powers and nonexistent ki."

Krillin scoffed. "Thanks, kid. You just narrowed it down to about half the people in the country!"

Kagome straightened and said, "We've gotta hurry! If we can blow up Gero's lab before he gets there, we can win with no casualties! They are too strong to fight when they are activated."

Most of the group grunted in agreement, and were about to take off, when Vegeta spoke. "Bah! Cowards! Don't you want a good fight?" Kagome looked at the fun-sized Saiyan incredulously. "You have **got **to be kidding me. Didn't you hear us when we first came here? Every. Single. One of you **dies** fighting the androids, except for Gohan, who just managed to escape. And he got killed later anyway! And now you want to fight them? I've seen just as much death as you, Vegeta, and I sure as hell don't wanna see anymore."

She was panting after her shouted speech, but turned around, and was stomping toward anywhere she could get away from that infuriating man. _Ugh!_ She thought as she took to the sky, _That man is so awful. Has he no heart, or compassion for __**anyone**__?_

Trunks quickly followed after her to calm her down. "…Kagome?" He asked cautiously, "Are you ok?" She looked at the lavender-haired boy, saying quickly, "No offense, but your father seems like a cold-hearted bastard."

Trunks felt a smile tugging on his lips as he heard this. Mother had always said Vegeta would never turn down a good fight, no matter what the consequences might be. "Relax, Kags," he said, "that's just Father being, well, Father."

"I-It's just…." Kagome trailed off, "I've seen too much death. I mean, You know my whole 'adventure'?" When Trunks nodded, she continued, "When my friends died trying to help us in our time, I couldn't stand it! I tried going Super, but I just couldn't! The only reason I can now is because that little boy reminded me so much of…" She started to cry here, "My little Shippou-chan."

"Shhhh…" Trunks said softly, holding her tightly in his arms, comforting her, "They're ok in this timeline, remember? You have to believe, that by doing this, we're creating a better tomorrow for you, and me, and everyone else we know, just somewhere else, ok?"

Kagome hiccuped and nodded, her tears slowly stopping. When she was done, the pair flew over towards the group once more and landed. Vegeta, being kind of bitchy today, walked over to Kagome and asked, "Girl! Can you fight?" She gave the Saiyan a cold look that said, _Come at me if you want to see, bastard._

So he did.

He rushed the girl and she dodged multiple punches, left and right. She sent a couple his way, but he dodged too. Soon the fight escalated from kicks and punches to ki blasts, as well. Kagome used her Kamehameha, Vegeta used his Big Bang Cannon, but neither gave an inch. Both were bruised and battered by now, but were so proud they would never give up. Finally, Kagome was starting to exhaust. She, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins and slightly desperate to boot, turned Super Saiyan.

Vegeta was surprised for a moment, to say the least, and that moment of shock was enough to give Kagome the time to punch the Saiyan straight in the nose. He howled with rage and turned Super too, make their power levels about even, with Vegeta's being the larger. Trunks and everyone else looked up at the fighters, for they had started to float in the middle of the battle, in awe and slight surprise as well. _Kagome is a Saiyan?_

Trunks started shouting up, "STOP! Stop fighting! Don't waste your energy!" But it was no use. It would not end until: A. one gave up (which was never going to happen) or B. someone was knocked unconscious. Goku, sensing Trunks's desperation, IT'd and knocked both Kagome and Vegeta out from behind and slowly brought them back to Earth.

"Thanks, Goku," Trunks breathed, while taking Kagome from his arms and placing her softly on the ground, "You are the best." "Ah, no problem," Goku said with the Son grin and a hand behind his head. But what the seemingly dense man was thinking was, _That girl sure looks a lot like this picture of Chi-Chi's mother I saw once…_

**…~*0*~…**

Kagome quickly woke up from her slumber, groaning. _Ow, my head… _She thought, _What in the seven hells just happened? _Then all of her fight with Vegeta, and any pains in her body, came rushing back. _Damn monkey man!_ Kagome was seriously pissed off. And whenever she was angry, she cursed. A lot. Just a little habit she picked up from a certain inu hanyou.

"Kags!" someone said. Kagome opened her eyes to see Trunks, a worried look on his face. "Damn," she muttered, "Sure did a number on me…" Trunks's face broke out in a grin so large, it could have split his face in half. "Kagome!" He exclaimed, "You're ok!"

"Yes, I'm ok, Trunks," she said sarcastically. "I'm part Saiyan, remember? How's Prince of the Almighty Monkeys doing?"

"I heard that, brat."

"Good."

Before their fight could get too heated (again), Trunks tried to cut in. "Now, you guys, calm down…" The two didn't stop fighting until Trunks got so mad, he shouted, "**SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!** NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR RIDICULOUS BANTERING ANYMORE!" As he said this, he looked a lot like Vegeta. He continued, "Now that there's no chance to beat Gero to his lab, let's just fly over to see the damage, ok?"

**...~*0*~...**

**A/N: This is the chapter that really get the plot going! I'll start changing the original more from here on out, and yes, I will describe Kagome's 'adventures'. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DBZ _or _Inuyasha_, but I own this story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone who could fly without the use of a machine quickly took off, leaving the poor normal humans behind. Bulma, feeling irritated once more, de-capsulized her jet, jumped in with Yajirobe and flew.

When they reached the cave, it was decimated. Chucks of rock and metal lay everywhere. Towards the edge of the mess were three people – Androids 17, 18, and Dr. Gero. Android 18 was holding Dr. Gero up by the throat, feeling sick amusement at his fear and frantic struggles to get free.

"I am your creator!" He shouted uselessly. "Hah," Android 18 snorted, "then all the more reason to kill you." 17 was just smirking in the background. Agonized groans and screams were all that the scientist managed to get out before he could no longer make noise, due to a crushed throat.

"Hey, 18!" 17 said. "This is boring…. Let's go find someone more fun to play with." He had an evil look on his face, his eyes filled with demented delight. "Of course, 17. I'd love to." The look in her eyes mirrored her brother's.

The Z-gang was beyond disturbed. How could you kill someone in cold blood like that, no matter who they were? And with a _smile_ on your face?

Trunks turned around, along with Kagome, and faced the misfit group of fighters, whispering angrily, "That is how ruthless they are. No matter who you are, they _will_ cut you down. And for fun! This is a _game_ to them!" His slightly effeminate features contorted more and more with every word.

"Oh, look who we have here." The group tensed and faced the voice, which was Android 18. "Goku and all his little friends." She paused for a moment. "Hm? I don't have two of you in my database. No matter. We'll fight you anyway, won't we, brother?"

"Hell yeah! What do you think I came here for, 18? A bingo party?"

"Wouldn't surprise me…" she muttered, but then looked at the Z Warriors.

"Let's fight."

…**~*0*~…**

They got into their fighting stances. Who knew what was to come? Trunks's eyes hardened, Kagome noticed. He always did that before a fight, making his heart like stone. So whoever got hurt, it wouldn't matter to him. He'd merely keep going.

But that's beside the point. The fight started, and Trunks immediately turned Super. He knew how these… monsters worked. No one would have a chance if they couldn't go Super Saiyan.

Kagome soon saw a jet land near by, but the Androids didn't, for they were too concentrated on beating the Z-fighters to bloody pulps. Kagome ran over, told them to leave, and (after a convincing argument) Bulma and her baby left the area. Kagome jumped into the fight.

Trunks was being the most beat. He'd try, and try, and try, but nothing ever worked. He'd punch, 18 would deflect and knee him in the stomach. He'd kick, but 17 would catch his foot and throw Trunks before his leg even reached 18. And ki blasts? Forget it! The blasts were merely flicked away like bugs.

Finally, Trunks was so beat, he collapsed. His body and spirit broken, he fell to the floor, vulnerable and unconscious. "TRUNKS!" Kagome shouted. She ran over to where he had fallen, beaten and battered. The angered girl turned to Androids 17 and 18 and screamed. It was an ear-piercing, heartbreaking wail. A pink light emanated from her body, encompassing her, Trunks, and both Androids. When the light receded, there was an unconscious Kagome, a healed Trunks, and both Androids passed out on the rocky ground.

Not wasting this chance, the Z Warriors scooped up Kagome and Trunks and flew to Chi-Chi and Goku's home.

**...~*0*~...**

**(A/N: So, all will be revealed next chapter. It'll be a long one, I promise!) **

**(Please review. I really do take them to heart and enjoy reading them, whether I reply or not~)**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm..." Kagome murmured in her sleep, "Mama, Father… Gohan… Shippou-chan, Goten, no! NOOOO!" She sat up quickly, hitting her head on someone else's. "Owww…"

Goku was nursing a bump on his forehead and had a curious look on his face. "Why were you calling for Gohan, a kid named Goten, another one named Shippou, and your parents?" Kagome looked away. "They're dead," she deadpanned, although she was obviously near tears.

Before Goku could question her further, there was a loud bang of a door opening. "Kagome!" The intruder – Trunks – shouted, concerned, "We heard screaming. Are you ok?" The girl looked at Trunks, and the tears spilled from where they were welling in her eyes.

He ran over to the bed. "Kags?" He asked gently. Kagome clung to the front of his shirt, sobbing. Goku, trying not to interfere on their obviously private moment, walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

He walked out to his living room. On the left side of the room was Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Krillin sitting on the couch. In the corner was Piccolo, leaning against the wall. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, and Yajirobe on floor, Vegeta standing.

"Well," he did the Son grin, his hand behind his head, "Kagome's awake. But she seems really sad, and she's with Trunks. I think she had a nightmare." Goku started to pout near the end of his statement. Chi-Chi sighed, obviously relieved. "Well, as long as she's ok, I don't care."

Bulma looked curious. "Hmm…" She was deep in thought. What could frighten the girl – who seemed fearless – so much it would end up in her nightmares? Before she could voice her thoughts, a tired looking Kagome and Trunks walked in.

"So…" Kagome started. "You all probably wanna know how I did that, right?" They all nodded. "Ok. And since Mama is already pregnant, what's the harm in telling? I'm Chi-Chi and Goku's daughter. My twin's name is Goten."

"I… have twins?" Chi-Chi looked down in wonder at her belly, where a little baby Kagome and her twin Goten were growing. "But, where is he? Wouldn't he want to come with you?" Kagome visibly flinched. "He died. Like everyone else." She slowly started to cry once more, but almost violently wiped away her tears, determined not to.

"I guess I'll tell you how I got the power of that pink light…"

**...~*0*~...**

_A ten-year-old_ _Kagome was running from the Androids. _No!_ She thought. _Goten, Trunks! Gohan!_ She was so afraid for them, but was so scared for herself. So scared! She had never learned to fight very well, for her big brother was more focused on having Trunks and Goten learn to fight. But that had been okay with her. Until now._

_Little did she know, Gohan had knocked both Trunks and Goten out and this was his final battle. She would never see her precious older brother again. As she ran, she was crying, tears blurring her vision. Kagome tripped over a rock, falling into a short well. A large flash of blue light followed. _

_She looked up, but the scenery looked so different. No longer was the area vacant of trees, but it was forest! The well had vines running up the sides, flowering in some parts. _So much life! _She thought, _Where did it all come from?_ She flew out of the well, and upon seeing an unfamiliar place, started shouting, "Big Brother! Goten! Trunks! Where are you guys? Is anybody here at all?" Kagome looked around and saw a strange little creature. It looked like a cat, but it was almost yellowish in color, with strange markings and two tails._

"_Here, kitty! Are you lost too?" The small cat-like animal slowly moved up to her and transformed into a demon cat, pushing her into the well, causing her to go home, before an arrow hit her. Before she saw a twelve-year-old girl appear from the woods in a strange outfit with a boomerang slung over her shoulder, a demon trailing behind her…_

**...~*0*~...**

"That was my first experience in the Feudal Era. I didn't go back again for a long time, though, and the next time I went was a lot more violent," she said after finishing that chapter of her story.

**...~*0*~...**

_Kagome__, now fifteen, had been searching for Trunks in an area near the ruins of Capsule Corp. _Where did that idiot run off to now?_ She thought angrily. Lately, the boy had been running of to purposely find the Androids and fight them. Was he suicidal or something? Was he that crazed over Goten's death? The only reason he was still alive was because the Androids thought of him as cheap entertainment, and you couldn't be amused if the entertainer was dead, right?_

_But now__ Kagome was very, very lost. She thought she had started to recognize this part of the city, but – of course – she was wrong. "Damn," she muttered, but then heard a loud bang from somewhere in front of her. _Trunks! _She thought, so worried_

_As she ran towards the noise, she tripped over a __piece of broken cement, and tumbled into the well once more…_

"_Ow," Kagome flinched, trying to stand up. She must have lightly twisted her ankle, so she flew out of the well because there was no way she would try to climb. _This is really familiar…_ she thought. But, deciding to explore, went __into the woods.__ Leaves crunched underneath her feet. A branch or two snapped under her weight, causing her to jump. Soon, Kagome reached a tree. It was so big! It was so wide; her arms never would have fit around it. She walked to the other side, but saw… A boy? Yes, a boy, stuck to the large tree with an arrow. His hair was long and silvery, and he was wearing a red, kimono-like outfit, but it had pants. Was he dead? She reached up to feel his face... And his ears. Nope, still breathing. _That's funny,_ she thought, _What happened to him?

_Kagome thought she would find the nearest village and see if they could help.__ She wandered away. Wait. Wandering? Will she ever find her way home? Will she be stuck as a rouroni-like person here… Forever? _No, _she thought, _be positive!

_She found the village. It was a tiny little place, but it looked like a close-knit community. Kagome snorted. Like she would ever know what that felt like. People in her area tended to be more occupied with running for their lives than getting to know their neighbors_.

_As she walked by, people stared. She _was_ wearing her training outfit. It consisted of tight black sweats, a blue tank top, and running shoes. And to Kagome, these people were ancient looking! _Topknot… Topknot… Topknot…. Where am I? The 1400's or something? _She thought. Soon though, she could not think straight because someone had knocked her out from behind._

**..~*0*~...**

Ugh… My head, _she thought wearily. Kagome then remembered the well and its inhabitants. What the hell did they do that for?_ _She was quite angry with them. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing a crowd of men, women, and children, all wearing clothing that looked like it was from the Feudal Era. _That's funny… I know the human race has deteriorated since the Androids, but by this much? _She felt very confused._

_Soon, though, the crowd spilt like the Red Sea for Moses, and an old woman they kept respectfully calling "priestess" emerged. "Are ye a demon?" she questioned. "No! Where'd that ridiculous conception come from?" Kagome replied. The old priestess threw salt at her three times, the grains stinging her face, but she barely felt it. "Hey!" she shouted, "What was that for?"_

"_Ye can never be too careful in these times, child. But ye look just like Kikyo..." The old woman trailed off. "You're tellin' me," Kagome snorted, talking about the 'danger.' "But who's Kikyo?" The priestess looked at her sadly. "Come, let us get you fed."_


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome smiled sadly, remembering times gone by. Seeing everyone staring at her expectantly, she continued her tragic tale.

**...~*0*~...**

_Kagome followed the old priestess, looking around the village. "Hey, what's your name?" she asked. "Kaede. Now come." The now named "Kaede" had stopped in front of a hut. "This is my home." The hut had straw roof, some dangling off the side. The wood that made up the walls was falling apart in some places._

_The girl walked in, looking at the little dwelling. Analyzing it for possible escape routes, weaknesses in the structure (aka, everywhere), if only out of habit. Gohan had taught her that much before he died, leaving Kagome, his girlfriend, Videl, Goten, and Trunks behind. Poor Videl had been devastated by his death. She knew he might never come back, but she wasn't really prepared for it. No one was. She joined Chi-Chi in her almost constant mourning, and Kagome hadn't seen her a lot since. She heard that she had a child though. She felt so bad for that kid…_

_Kagome sat down on the wood floor, watching Kaede cook. She smiled, for she was part Saiyan, after all, and the soup smelled really, really good. The old woman also reminded her of a strict grandmother; the kind that scolded you, but also slipped candy into your pocket before you went home. The only difference was the black eye-patch._

_Kagome ate, trying to rein in her appetite at least a little bit, and sighed happily. Kaede was such a good cook! But then she heard a large crash south of the small hut, towards the woods, and the shouts of men, warning of danger. Footsteps thundered up to the door, fists desperately pounding. Kaede got up quickly and opened the door, revealing a man of about twenty-five who was hunched over and panting. _

"_Inuyasha's Forest… Mistress Centipede… Spears can't hurt…" he managed to say in between gulps of air. Kaede's face darkened. "I will grab my bow. Ye must go back and help." The man nodded and ran off once more, stumbling slightly as he went. _

"_What's going on?" Kagome asked. She hated feeling left out. Kaede looked at her and then said, "Come with me. I will show ye the Mistress Centipede." Left wondering what a "Mistress Centipede" was, Kagome followed the old priestess out of the hut into a more open area near the irrigated fields._

_Kaede pointed to the woods Kagome first came out of. There was an eerie glow hanging over the trees, and it reminded Kagome of the flames of a dying city in areas around her home. _

"_That is Inuyasha's Forest. In there is the demon. I am too old to go in myself – will ye?" Kaede asked, sounding almost frustrated. Kagome nodded and Kaede handed her the quiver of arrows and bow._

_Kagome shot off into the woods at almost inhuman speeds. The tree branches rustled from the wind created, leaves tumbling to the ground. She almost smiled, relishing in the speed, until she remembered her reason for going there in the first place. She kept sprinting, her black hair trailing behind her. Once she got into the thicker part of the woods, she saw the dog-boy stirring. He looked up and snarled at her, "Hey, Kikyo. Why are you running so hard? Something like a Mistress Centipede should be nothing to you, right? You did do this to me, after all." _

_Kagome looked at him and frowned. "Who's Kikyo? I'm Kagome. Ka-go-me! Get it right!" The boy almost laughed. "Keh, you're not fooling anyone with those funny clothes. You smell just like her!" She gave him an incredulous look, thinking only Saiyans and demi-Saiyans could use scent. Maybe he was an alien, too? That would explain the dog ears. Or at least make them less noticeable to her. _

"_Look, idiot," she said, enjoying the offended look on his face, "I'll say it slowly so you understand. I. Am. Not. Kikyo! Get it?" He sniffed some more and his eyes widened. _Finally! _she thought, _He realized his mistake!

_Kagome was so engrossed in the boy that she didn't hear the Mistress Centipede come up from behind her. _Why didn't these things have ki? They use attacks that would normally warrant large ones, _she thought as it crushed her against the tree and dog-boy, making her squirm. Normally, she would us a ki blast, but she had no room. She would endanger everyone from dog-boy to the men trying to shoot at the Mistress. Not that she cared if she hurt dog-boy. _

_The thing released Kagome, making her fall to the ground. She quickly got up to face the Mistress Centipede. It came after her and she tried to dodge, but her legs were asleep from being stuck to that tree for so long. _

_It bit into her side, the teeth sharp as knives and seemingly dipped in poison, for the pain was unbearable. She could hardly stand! Her hands trembled as she watched the demon transform, while shouting in a raspy, hard voice, "HA! I've finally done it! THE SHIKON IS MINE!" _

_Kagome was transfixed, eyes wide. Was this… her fault? Her arms fell to her sides; her mind somehow knowing that all hope was most likely lost, even though she had no idea what the "Shikon" was. She almost didn't hear dog-boy shout, "Hey, wench! Take the arrow out! I'll help!" She looked at him, mumbling, "How?" Surprising her by answering, he replied, "Just do it!" She thought back to every time she was afraid and all she remembered was… running. She couldn't do that anymore. Managing to get up, Kagome stumbled to the tree and grabbed the arrow. "I… I WON'T RUN ANYMORE!" she screamed as she removed the arrow from dog-boy's chest._

…**~*0*~…**

"It's funny…" Gohan said aloud, making everyone turn to him. "Funny?" his mother said in reply, "How is that FUNNY?" He jumped, moving back slowly.

"Mom, I just meant that it's funny how Kagome said she was always running then, but now she vaporizes King Cold and Frieza, no sweat." Kagome smiled at her older/younger brother – time travel was confusing! – and his always thorough examination of things.

"Well, a lot has happened since then…" she said, and continued with her story.

…**~*0*~…**

_Dog-boy smirked at his newfound freedom. "Thanks, Ka-go-me," was all she remembered before passing out from the poison._

_As she woke up, Kagome realized two things. One, her side was bandaged tightly and two, her whole body was sore. A headache formed as she tried sitting up, so she slowly went back to the pillow, receiving praise from an unseen boy. "That's better, lay down. Your head'll probably split in two if you sit up." "Too late for that," she grumbled, wishing she had some type of painkiller, especially now, knowing who had just spoken to her._

"_I'm surprised you're up, though," he said, ignoring her other comment. "Most people would be down for at least a week after that." Kagome groaned. Great. Just great. "How long has it been?" she croaked. "Damn, you sound like hell. Anyway, it's been about three days." Kaede had walked in, cutting off dog-boy if he wanted to say anything else. "Consider yourself lucky that ye are not dead," the old priestess said, being able to hear the boy from outside the hut. "And this is Inuyasha, if ye were wondering. He helped me bring you here." Kaede turned, new basket for herbs in hand, and left the hut again. _

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha, smiling slightly, and fell back asleep._

**...~*0*~...**

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I'm sorry this took so long, but I was on vacation for a week (if jelly, don't be. I got a fever 3 days into it, 2 days of a never ending headache, and couldn't swim for almost the whole week 'cause of it), and school has decided that on the 2 weeks that I have play rehersal til 5 that they're gonna give me more HW than EVER and yeah. So... SORRY I WAS SO LATE! *bows***


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was smiling sadly, remembering all the fun times with her half-demon friend as Trunks boiled with envy. "Ooooooh," Bulma teased, "someone's jealous!" "Shut up, Mom!" Trunks shouted, not thinking, before hastily covering his mouth and blushing.

"…Mom?" Bulma said questioningly, looking curious. "Ha!" Vegeta said, as if he had a 'Eureka!' moment. "No wonder you smell so similar to the woman!" The 'woman', hearing this, screamed, "My name isn't 'woman'! It's BULMA! Get it RIGHT!"

She paused, then looked at the baby in her arms, "But little Trunksie, you grow up to be so hot! I was worried, ya know. You look so angry now!" Bulma and Kagome giggled, and Gohan said, "Onee-chan? Could you finish the story, please?"

She gave the young boy a strange look, replying, "Onee-chan? But I'm your _younger_ sister!"

"But you're older than me now."

"Touché."

…**~*0*~…**

_The next time she woke up, it was dark. In the moonlight, she could see that Inuyasha was sleeping in a futon-like bed on the other side of the room and Kaede was closer to her bed. Sighing, she tested her arms and legs. Kagome could move them, but she was still quite sore. It seemed that her bandages had been changed since last time, because now there was a new, quite bitter-smelling herb concoction on the wound in her side._

_Kagome tried standing up, feeling the pain from her injury shoot through her. She flinched and lay back down, tired – but unable to fall asleep – and bored. And worried. And homesick and almost every other negative emotion ever! Sighing again, she heard a rustling noise coming from Inuyasha's side of the hut. _

_Looking over, Kagome saw the dog-boy tossing and turning in his sleep, muttering things like, "No, I didn't do it!" and "But I love you!" and last, "Kikyo, no! NO!" He shot up out of bed, breathing heavily and eyes wide._

_He looked at her, and still half asleep, ran as quick as his legs could carry him (which was very fast), and grabbed onto her, like she would disappear at any moment. "Kikyo," he said, "thank god, it was just a dream…" _'He must think I'm Kikyo,' _she thought sadly, _'He did think I was her when he first met me…'

_Not wanting to hurt him, but knowing she would have to, she nudged him, murmuring softly "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome, but relax… It was just a dream. Shhh…" Seeing him look up, her eyes widened at the sight of tears flowing from his eyes. Clutching him tighter, she kept saying quiet words of comfort and rubbed his back, waiting until he was done._

_Although she could not walk, she stood Inuyasha up and showed him to bed like a child. "There, there." But by morning, this incident had already been 'forgotten'._

**...~*0*~...**

**I'm sorry it's so short and I took so long! The plot bunny died, and it took a while to revive him...**

**Plot Bunny: Yup!**

**Damn bunny...**

**PB: HEY! And she doesn't own Inuyasha or DBZ, FYI.**

***sob***


	9. Chapter 9

_After another week, Kagome was able to move up and around, and as long as an activity wasn't too strenuous, she could do pretty much anything she was able to before. Inuyasha and she had grown closer, him taking care of her the whole week unless her wounds needed to be dressed._

_He began insisting she learn how to fight. Kagome, seeing as she had no idea on how to get home, accepted her fate as the Shikon Jewel Miko, and allowed herself to be carried off into the woods where she could practice her miko skills._

"_But Inuyasha," she complained, "I can defend myself just fine…" Inuyasha was irritated from hearing this from her over and over. "Like hell you can defend yourself! Prove it or somethin'."_

_Getting angry, she snapped at him. "Fine, then I will!" She turned, shooting a ki blast a nearby tree. It fell with a loud thump, the trunk scorched. _

_Inuyasha's eyes went wide, staring at her, then at the tree, then back at her. "What the hell? How did you do that?" She shrugged and replied, "I just used my ki. Jeez, use a little ki and suddenly everyone's all over you…" _

"_Idiot, only demons can use energy blasts like that! If any of the villagers saw that, you'd be dead!" Kagome gave him a look. "Nah, they could never take me. Maybe you, but none of them. Like, ever. It'd be funny if they tried, though." Inuyasha kind of just stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Kagome tilted her head slightly, giving her a look similar to that of a confused puppy. "What?"_

"_You seriously do _not_ know how much ya sound like someone I used to know when you talk like that," he replied, disbelief and a little amusement coloring his tone. "Or at least, what he would sound like if the man liked to talk." His ears twitched a little as he spoke, and Kagome resisted the urge to rub the soft appendages between her fingers. _

"_Who was he?" she asked quietly, it just seeming right for that moment. Inuyasha looked slightly surprised before replying just as softly, "Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. My older half-brother."_

…**~*0*~…**

**Kya! I am so so so so sorry about my lack of updating and the short-ness of this chapter. It's just that finals and tests and school has taken over my life. But never fear, summer is on its way! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

As Kagome finished speaking, there was a large growl. Trunks jumped up, startled, and looked around. His sword was out until the whole group looked at Goku to see him rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe, I'm pretty hungry. Does anyone else want food?"

Bulma laughed. "Oh, Goku! How much food do you eat?" Chi-Chi replied, "Well, so much that I'm out of house and home here!"

Kagome watched the scene almost enviously, wishing that she had been able to see this type of family, that the androids hadn't existed, but she snapped out of that train of thought. _C'mon, Kagome, don't think about the past!_

She chanced a glance over at Trunks and saw that he had been thinking the same things. He had unconsciously grasped her hand in his, squeezing it. "Hey, Trunks," she whispered quietly, "just remember. We're here to _save_ this for them." He merely nodded and kept holding her hand.

Breaking the pair out of their reverie, Gohan called over, "Hey, guys! Come on, we're going to go eat. Want some? My mom's cooking is the best!" He was surprisingly calm and happy for a kid who had just learned he was going to die around the age of twenty if his younger sister hadn't come to help.

The Saiyans all ran to the dining room, and there was some food already laid out. They heard Chi-Chi's muffled voice say from the kitchen, "You can never be too prepared!"

Goku and Vegeta were already stuffing their faces, one or two plates piled up next to them. Kagome and Trunks sat next to Goku, hands still intertwined. Once everyone sat down, the couple and Gohan began grabbing food and filling their plates, and once the sustenance reached their lips, all manners were lost on them.

The humans watched in awe – and also slightly disgusted – as the food on the table disappeared bit by bit, only able to grab some rice or meat here and there.

Once everyone was full, they returned to the living room,

And so, the story continued.

…**~*0*~…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, people! Uhhh… Please don't hurt me? *dodges tomatoes*<strong>

**Well, I had extreme writers block, and a ton of stuff went down, but I received an anonymous review from someone named _Guest_ who made me want to keep writing! So, thank you! :D **

**See? Your reviews really do help, and I thank everyone who favorites, follows or reviews. Free virtual cookies for everyone! *rains cookies***


End file.
